A restraint control module enclosure generally contains some type of housing and a connector. The automotive industry requires a restraint control module be sealed to the environment in some applications. Thus, the restraint control module connector needs to eliminate potential leak paths. International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC) standard 60529, “Degrees of Protection Provided by Enclosures (IP Codes),” Ed. 2.2 (Geneva: International Electrotechnical Commission, 2013), classifies the degrees of protection provided against the intrusion of solid objects (including body parts like hands and fingers), dust, accidental contact, and water in electrical enclosures. The standard aims to provide users more detailed information than vague marketing terms such as waterproof. The automotive industry requirements vary from sealing a module from a light water spray (e.g., IP 53) to complete immersion to a depth of 1 meter for 30 minutes (e.g., IP 67/68). In some applications customers require sealing to pressures up to 6 psi (e.g., IP 68). In some cases the pressure differential is created due to a customer requirement to preheat the module to 85° C. prior to conducting the water spray or immersion testing.
It would be desirable to implement a sealed electronic control module housing with integral terminal carrier design.